


Sigh... what am I gonna do with you?

by f0xys0cks



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Nagito is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0xys0cks/pseuds/f0xys0cks
Summary: Nagito sees Mikan tied up and it sparks something within him... Hajime confronts him on it. Nothing explicit whatsoever, sorry!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Sigh... what am I gonna do with you?

They were in the restaurant, eating breakfast like any other day. 

Nagito smiled at Hajime, happy to see him and everyone else getting along and eating breakfast together. Lately, everyone had been doing such a wonderful job cultivating their friendships. It was like watching potted plants sprout and bloom into beautiful lilies. To be able to watch something like that--

Suddenly there was a commotion. Mikan and Hiyoko came storming into the restaurant, but there was nothing particularly shocking about that. What was different is that this time Mikan had rope wrapped around her boobs and her arms were tied behind her back like she was starring in some kind of weird porno. 

Nagito stared at them in shock, along with everyone else in the room.

"W-why meeeeeeee?" Mikan whined. 

"Because piggies need to be punished!" Hiyoko beamed like a child winning a prize at the fair. 

TeruTeru appeared almost instantaneously, as if he'd been summoned. "What do my eyes behold?! A gorgeous maiden tied up and bound like a delicious entree?! Tell me this isn't a dream! Pinch me, Fuyuhiko!" 

"H-hey, get away from me! I'm not gonna touch you, you creep!" 

Mikan was her usual blushing, crying mess. "P-please master, have mercy on meeee... I- It's so embarrassing... everyone seeing me like this... I-I can't move, I can't do anything..." She looked to be drooling a little, a fine line between being tortured and writhing in ecstasy. This would be have been extremely messed up and unheard of for a normal person, but for Mikan, it wasn't really all that unusual.

Nagito felt his face light up like fire. He had never seen something like... this... before. Well, I mean, it's not like he didn't know it existed, but... to see it happen right in front of you... He felt his heart beat a little bit faster, and he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the scene unfolding right in front of them. 

Mikan's clothes were bunched up around the rope, and her wrists were pressed together. Her face was deep red and she babbled only somewhat coherently as Hiyoko mischievously fiddled with the frayed ends. 

_Woah..._

\------

"Man, how can these two do shit like this first thing in the morning?" Hajime glanced at Nagito, expecting him to respond with a more optimistic spin on the situation, but instead, he was just silently staring at Mikan.

"Hey, Nagito. Are you listening?" No response. Was there a blush on his face? He was so pale, it wasn't very hard to notice that kind of thing. 

"Hey, Earth to Nagito." He waved a hand in front of the boy's face, and he suddenly snapped out of it and looked at Hajime in panic. "Huh?!"

"Woah, no need to freak out on me. I was just wondering what you were so focused on." 

He sat frozen, saying nothing, as if he didn't hear or understand the question. 

Hajime looked at him in confusion. "Hey, is something-"

"Nothing. This is stupid." He said harshly. "I have somewhere to be." He stood up suddenly and pushed his chair in, turning and walking toward the door. 

"W-wait! Where are you going??" Hajime called after him, but he didn't respond.

 _Was_ there a pink tinge on his cheeks? Or had he imagined it?

Hajime looked down at the table with two unfinished plates of breakfast. 

He blinked. "That was... weird." 

\------

After walking around the island all day looking for Nagito, Hajime eventually gave up and went back to his cottage. 

He flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Geez, what's up with him? He's definitely avoiding me, there's no doubt about that."

_Was it something I said...? I didn't really say anything at all..._

He stared out the window, pausing to hear to the distant sound of the ocean. 

_Was it something about Mikan? He never gets annoyed or upset at anybody. In fact, I almost thought it was impossible. And besides, they do shit like this all the time._

_Was it something about her being tied up? Hiyoko threatens to do that like, literally every day... but this was the first time she's ever ACTUALLY done it..._

Hajime sighed. He'd just have to try again tomorrow.

\--------

Nagito laid in his cottage, staring at the ceiling. 

All day, he had tried to get away from everything and distract himself, but his mind kept flickering back to what had happened this morning in the restaurant. Mikan... seemed like she liked it. But then again, what didn't Mikan like? Could you really use her to gauge anything? That's ridiculous. Of course not. Even someone like him could see something as obvious as that. 

But still... 

He thought about how it must have felt for her to have her hands tied behind her like that. Unable to move, even if she twisted them and pulled. At the whim of Kiyoko, she probably felt so powerless... and maybe... excited... and what if it wasn't Hiyoko? What if it was... somebody else... 

He could feel his heart start to beat faster again.

Geez....

He shoved his pillow over his face and said, muffled, "What's wrong with me?" 

He sighed and hugged the pillow to his chest and muttered quietly, "I don't deserve to be around so many incredibly talented people... especially Hajime. Mikan is an Ultimate Nurse, so of course she might be a little eccentric. That's just a symptom of her genius, right? It's normal for exceptional people like her to be eccentric. But if Hajime knew someone like me was just... a freak..." 

He turned over, laying on his side, and stared off into the dark room.

He couldn't let Hajime find out about these shameful, pitiful feelings. Of course, there's no way Hajime could possibly be interested in him for long anyway, but... still... 

He just wanted it to last a little bit longer...

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in a wash of selfish feelings.

\------ 

The next morning, Hajime got up and went looking for Nagito again. He wasn't in the restaurant, so he must have skipped breakfast. He grabbed some fruit to take with him, and began wandering around the islands. If Nagito was avoiding him, he wouldn't be anywhere obvious, like in his cottage or at the library...

He finally spotted him by the beach house on the second island. The lucky boy had stripped off his coat to use as a beach towel, and was sitting, leaning against the the beach house, underneath the shade. He must have sat on this side to take advantage of the shade, since he'd probably burn easily if he sat in the sun for too long. He was reading some book he had no doubt taken from the library that was provided as one of the island's amenities. 

He looked so serene, so calmly focused on the book he was holding. The breeze wafting in from the oceanfront gently rustled his fluffy, white hair. Hajime imagined he must be really enjoying the cool breeze on his skin, as he so rarely took off his coat. 

As he approached, Nagito didn't seem to notice. 

_I guess he must be really absorbed in whatever it is he's always reading._

"Hey, Nagito." 

He looked up in surprise, then beamed a charismatic smile. "Hi, Hajime!" 

Hajime felt a little relieved. At least he didn't bolt. "Can I sit with you and have breakfast?" 

"Of course." He smiled welcomingly.

Hajime shared some of the fruit he brought from the restaurant, and Nagito went back to reading while he ate. For a while, Hajime just stared off in the direction of the ocean, thinking about what to say, and how to say it. 

"Hey Nagito... why were you acting so weird yesterday?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He played dumb.

"You didn't even finish eating breakfast. You just got up and left." 

Nagito didn't respond. After a moment, he looked at Hajime and beamed. "That's ridiculous! I had to go to my cottage to grab a book. I promised someone I'd lend it to them but I kept forgetting. I realized that if I didn't grab it as soon as I remembered, I'd just forget about it all over again. You know how that is, right?" He smiled and turned back to his book.

Hajime frowned. "Okay..." 

_It feels like there's something you're not telling me... No. There's **definitely** something you're not telling me._

He sighed to himself and stared at the sand. Nagito was a pretty good liar when he wanted to be. There was no way Hajime was going to get an answer out of him by outsmarting him or asking questions. As much as he wished he was, the reality is that he just wasn't that clever, and Nagito could lie his way out of a bank robbery if he wanted to. 

He'd have to try something a little more direct. 

He stood up suddenly and walked over to the other end of the wall. "Hey Nagito, come look at this!" 

"Huh?" He took the bait, curiously putting down his book and walking over. He looked around at the beach in confusion. "What is i--"

Hajime grabbed his wrists and used them to push the boy against the wall of the beach house, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. He definitely wasn't the most athletic person on the island by a long shot, but if there was somewhere he had a chance at beating Nagito, it was definitely in the strength department. 

"W-what are you doing?!" he stuttered, staring at the brown-haired boy in shock and confusion. He was normally pretty chill, but Hajime had finally caught him in a metaphorical net and he was apparently panicking.

"Trying to confront you and get answers. I don't really have that much finesse, so I figured this would get the job done, I guess." He said sort of confidently, sort of half-heartedly.

"I- I- don't... I don't know... what you're talking about...." he smiled awkwardly and laughed nervously, as his face grew redder by the second, and he avoided making eye contact.

Hajime used his free hand to grab Nagito's chin and force him to look at him, but the pale boy avoided meeting his eyes.

"Nagito, I KNOW you do know what I'm talking about." 

Nagito made a small sound and screwed his eyes shut to avoid meeting Hajime's gaze. 

Hajime frowned and glanced around for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do next.

"... That thing at breakfast, you're not... into this kind of thing, are you?"

Nagito's eyes snapped open and his face got even redder, if that was possible. 

"T-That's... stupid," he said after a moment, then started laughing awkwardly. As he always did when he was surprised or nervous. 

"Really?" He rested his hand on Nagito's waist and moved to brush his lips over his ear. He mumbled quietly "You don't like it when I hold your wrists like this? You know it's really easy to see you blush, right?"

"U-Uh... Um..." he stammered breathily. "Hajime..."

Hajime nuzzled his neck and softly dipped his fingers under the hem of the boy's white shirt and ran them up his stomach and over his ribcage.

"Mmph..." 

He pulled away to look at Nagito, his eyes now half-lidded and looking much less panicked. 

"I'm not stupid. Why are you being so weird about this? Why are you avoiding me? Why are you lying to me? I don't get it." Hajime frowned. "Please tell me."

Nagito looked away, face flushed and much more serious this time. He was quiet. 

"Please."

"I.... I just... I didn't want you to think I'm weird. It's already a miracle that someone amazing like you would even be interested in someone like me, so... "

"Nagito...." Hajime stared blankly, then said in a dead-pan voice, "I already think you're weird. Everyone thinks you're weird." ._. 

Nagito's chibi soul left his body. 

Hajime sighed and smiled, a little relieved. "Did you really think something like this would bother me?"

Nagito looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. "It... doesn't?"

"Of course not... Geez... I can't imagine something like this being a deal-breaker... and... uh..." A tiny hint of blush spread across Hajime's cheeks. "I mean, if anything... Honestly, it's kinda hot."

Nagito smirked a little and threw Hajime a mischievous look, “Wow Hajime, I didn’t know you were such a perv.”

"H-hey, you can't just say shit like that! I'M the perv now?" He threaded his fingers into Nagito's hair and gave it a hard tug -- not enough to hurt, just enough to make a point -- as if to say 'knock it off'.

"Unh..!" Nagito moaned, closing his eyes for a moment, then slowly opening them to stare at Hajime with a dazed expression. 

Hajime blinked in surprise. "Wow, you really ARE into this." He chuckled. "This is gonna take some getting used to." 

Nagito just stared at him with a goofy smile and a starry-eyed expression. "D-do it again, Hajime..." 

"G-geez, not right now!! We're in public, you know!" Hajime sighed and shook his head. 

"What am I gonna do with you?"


End file.
